Heather
by Reasta
Summary: Heather : Hydrangea, Elm, Angelica, Thyme, Helenium dan Hawthorn, Eucalyptus, Rose. Semuanya hanya untukmu Aniki. #MaknaBungaChallange
**Heather**

 **Ace no Daiya © Terajima Yuji**

 **Dedikasi untuk #MaknaBungaChallange**

 **.**

' _ **Heather**_ _: Hydrangea, Elm, Angelica, Thyme, Helenium dan Hawthorn, Eucalyptus, Rose. Semuanya hanya untukmu, Aniki'_

 **Warning : OOC, Typo, Settting dan Timeline ngawur, EYD berantakan, etc**

 **Happy Reading!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **1\. Hydrangea**

" _Aniki_ apa kau tau bunga hortensia?" Kominato bungsu bertanya secara tiba-tiba di sela kegiatan mereka belajar bersama.

Ryousuke menghentikan kegiatan menulisnya dan menatap Haruichi, "Hm, tau. Ada apa tiba-tiba bertanya? Tidak biasanya."

"Bukan apa-apa. Hanya saja aku berpikir bahwa _Aniki_ itu mirip dengan bunga hortensia." Haruichi membalas sambil tersenyum tipis.

Ryousuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Maksudmu aku beracun? Ah– jahat sekali kau, Haruichi."

Haruichi tersentak pelan, lalu dengan cepat menggelengkan kepalanya, "Bu–bukan begitu!"

"Lalu?" Ryousuke kembali bertanya dengan tetap memasang senyum di wajahnya.

"Arti dari bunga hortensia yang membuat _Aniki_ mirip," Haruichi melanjutkan, "dingin –tidak ramah, kejam, sombong, tetapi dapat memahami seseorang dengan baik." Haruichi menatap kakaknya, lalu tersenyum.

Ryousuke terdiam sesaat, lalu membalas, "Oh, kukira apa. Tapi kau cukup jahat ya Haruichi– menganggapku kejam dan sombong~" Ryousuke tersenyum jahat. Namun dalam hati ia bersyukur karena dipuji oleh adiknya.

 **.**

 **2\. Elm**

Mereka berdua berjalan beriringan, diikuti percakapan kecil yang menemani perjalanan mereka.

"Hm, pohon elm? Jarang sekali." Ryousuke berhenti berjalan, lalu menatap pohon yang tumbuh di pinggir jalan tersebut.

"Iya, benar." sang adik mengangguk, "Wah– ada bunganya juga!" sambil menunjuk kearah ranting-ranting yang diselimuti bunga elm.

Ryousuke mengangkat kepalanya, mencoba melihat lebih jelas kebagian ranting-ranting yang ditunjuk oleh adiknya, "Oh, benar. Hm, bunga elm 'kah? Haruichi apa artinya bunga itu?"

Haruichi menatap kakaknya, "Uh, kalau tidak salah, bermartabat, harga diri?" dan membalas dengan cukup ragu.

"Hm…" Ryousuke hanya membalas dengan gumaman kecil.

Lalu mereka kembali melanjutkan perjalanan.

' _Harga diri ya?_ Aniki _'kan harga dirinya tinggi…'_ Haruichi hanya terkekeh kecil.

 **.**

 **3\. Angelica**

Pagi saat Ryousuke sampai ke sekolahnya, ia melihat sebuket bunga angelica berada di lokernya, terselip sebuah kartu ucapan di dalamnya.

' _Kaulah inspirasi ku.'_

Ryousuke mendengus pelan lalu tersenyum tipis saat membaca kartu ucapan tersebut. Ha! Ia tau benar siapa yang menaruh buket bunga di lokernya. Tentu saja orang tersebut adalah Haruichi, adiknya. Memangnya siapa lagi yang menganggapnya sebagai sumber inspirasi dan panutan selain Haruichi, pikirnya.

Bagi Haruichi sendiri, Ryousuke adalah orang pertama yang menginspirasinya, semua itu adalah alasan dibalik hobinya meniru Ryousuke.

 **.**

 **4\. Thyme**

Mereka berdua duduk dibangku taman, sekedar menikmati semilir angin. Sang adik bersenandung senang, sedangkan saudaranya hanya diam– sibuk menatap sekelilingnya.

Di kejauhan seorang anak lelaki berumur sekitar lima tahun terlihat sibuk dengan buket bunga yang diberikan oleh wanita paruh baya yang berkeliling. Tangannya menggenggam erat buket tersebut, matanya menatap teliti terhadap buket bunga yang ia pegang.

"Haruichi–, bunga yang dipegang oleh anak itu, bunga apa?" Ryousuke bertanya.

Haruichi menengok kearah anak lelaki itu, "Ee, sepertinya itu bunga thyme… Jarang sekali ada di Jepang." tersirat rasa kagum dalam ucapannya.

"Hm… thyme itu tanaman herbal bukan?" sekali lagi Ryousuke bertanya.

"Uhm," Haruichi mengangguk, "kalau tidak salah arti bunganya adalah kekuatan dan keberanian…"

"Hee…" Ryousuke hanya membalas dengan anggukan kecil.

' _Kekuatan dan keberanian… Ah– semuanya ada pada_ Aniki _ya…'_ Haruichi membenak diikuti senyum kecil.

 **.**

 **5\. Helenium & Hawthorn**

Haruichi dan Ryousuke menyusuri jalan menuju ke _batting center_. Bising dari kendaraan yang lewat terdengar, namun mereka seakan tidak peduli dan menyusuri jalan dalam diam.

Derap langkah terdengar sangat bersemangat, sampai salah satu diantara mereka berhenti secara tiba-tiba. Sang kakak yang mengetahui adiknya berhenti berjalan, mencoba untuk melihat keadaan sang adik yang ternyata sedang terpaku pada sebuah toko bunga yang berdiri di pinggir jalan.

Tidak begitu besar, tidak pula begitu ramai, sederhana namun menyegarkan. Itulah kesan pertama Ryousuke begitu melihat toko bunga tersebut.

"Haruichi ada apa? Apa ada hal yang mengganggumu?" Ryousuke yang pertama kali membuka suara.

Haruichi menatap Ryousuke, "Hm, tidak apa. Hanya sedikit terpesona saja dengan bunga-bunga yang ada disana." membalas, diikuti dengan senyuman yang menghangatkan hati.

"Hm–," Ryousuke hanya mengangguk pelan, lalu– "Ah, itu bunga helenium dan hawthorn bukan?"

Haruichi sekali lagi melihat kearah toko bunga dan fokus terhadap pot-pot bunga yang berada di rak toko.

"Uhm, benar." Haruichi mengangguk pasti.

"Air mata dan harapan 'kah?" Haruichi menggumam pelan, "Mirip sekali dengan kita berdua." lalu ia tersenyum tipis.

Selanjutnya mereka berdua kembali melanjutkan perjalanan yang sempat tertunda.

' _Disaat aku putus asa dan mulai menangis,_ Aniki _datang membawa harapan seterang matahari, mengusap air mataku dengan jemari lembut tak kasat mata, dan mulai mengucap petuah yang tak ada habisnya.'_

 ** _._**

 **6\. Eucalyptus**

Punggung tegap yang selalu berjalan di depan Haruichi, tak lelah membuat kagum dirinya. Perasaan akan selalu terlindungi selalu menghinggap di dirinya kala punggung tersebut ada di depannya, bagaikan perisai tak kasat mata.

Celoteh pedas dari kakaknya selalu membuatnya merasa aman, bahkan merasa lebih kuat dari sebelumnya.

Eucalyptus. Perlindungan.

Bunga yang sangat melambangkan kakaknya di kala ia butuh tempat untuk berlindung…

' _Kala aku diganggu oleh orang lain, kau selalu saja datang dan mencoba untuk melindungiku dari mereka. Setelah itu, kau kembali berceloteh pedas seperti biasa seperti tak pernah terjadi apa-apa. Sungguh, hal itulah yang membuatku merasa aman.'_

 **.**

 **7\. Rose**

Ryousuke hanya diam di tempatnya, tak mencoba bergerak sedikit pun, hanya matanya saja yang bergerak sana-sini melihat orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang.

Menunggu. Hal itulah yang dilakukannya sekarang.

'Aniki _…' Haruichi memanggil, 'Bisa tunggu disini sebentar? Ada barang yang harus ku beli.'_ Kira-kira hal itulah yang dikatakan Haruichi sebelum beranjak pergi.

 **xXx**

Ketika Haruichi kembali dengan buket bunga mawar berwarna-warni ditangannya, suara ambulans terdengar nyaring, kerumunan orang yang berkerumun menarik perhatiannya.

Ia mencoba menyusup ke dalam kerumunan tersebut, mencoba melihat apa yang terjadi, dan tiba-tiba memekik kencang, " _ANIKI_!"

Ia melihat kakaknya tergeletak di jalan, berlumuran darah. Hal itu membuatnya syok dan tak dapat berpikir jernih.

Dengan cepat ia berjalan kearah polisi yang ada, "Ada apa ini pak? Apa yang terjadi?!" polisi yang ditanyai menjawab pertanyaan Haruichi, "Anak muda ini mencoba menyelamatkan anak kecil yang hampir tertabrak mobil dan mengorbankan dirinya."

Haruichi tak percaya dengan apa yang terjadi, ia mulai menangis, menangis dalam diam, diiringi dengan hilangnya suara ambulans yang ada.

' _Ketika aku ingin berterima kasih atas segala hal yang kau lakukan untukku, kau malah pergi begitu saja…'_

 ** _._**

 **0\. Heather**

Haruichi berjalan pelan, melewati barisan makam dengan khidmat. Tangannya memeluk sebuket bunga heather ungu, sampai akhirnya ia berhenti di depan nisan yang bertuliskan 'Kominato Ryousuke'.

Ia hanya diam, bergeming, dan menatap sendu makam tersebut.

Setelah itu, ia menaruh buket bunga yang ia bawa di makam kakaknya itu, menelungkupkan kedua tangan, sedikit menundukan kepala, dan mulai berdoa.

" _Aniki_ …" Haruichi mengeluarkan suara pelan, hampir tidak terdengar.

"Sudah tujuh tahun sejak kejadian itu 'kah? Waktu berlalu sangat cepat ya…" hanya desiran angin yang menjawab.

"Oh ya, apakah _Aniki_ tau arti bunga heather ungu?" Haruichi melanjutkan, "Penghormatan dan kesendirian." ia lalu tersenyum lirih.

'Sama seperti keadaanku sekarang…' Haruichi membenak.

Bernostalgia membuat Haruichi lupa waktu, menit berubah menjadi hitungan jam dalam sekejap mata. Merasa cukup puas, ia pun mulai beranjak pergi.

' _Disaat aku ingin berterima kasih,_ Aniki _pergi begitu saja tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun. Sendiri dan kesepian, hal itu yang saat ini kurasakan tanpa sosok dirimu yang dulu selalu menjadi tempat bersandar. Tapi rasa hormat kepada dirimu, tidak akan pernah berubah sampai kapanpun.'_

 **END**

* * *

 **A/N :**

Halo~

Saya penghuni baru disini, salam kenal~

Ok, saya tau disini settingnya hancur banget, non-realistik malah– mohon maklum.

Tapi ya, sengaja milih bunga-bunga yang ada, karena hurufnya jadi nyambung gitu…

 **H** ydrangea, **E** lm, **A** ngelica, **T** hyme, **H** elenium dan **H** awthorn, **E** ucalyptus, **R** ose = Heather. Ada yang nyadar gak?

Um, untuk Helenium dan Hawthorn itu sengaja dua, karena arti mereka saling melengkapi gitu… /tolong iyain.

Thanks for reading! Review?

04/05/2016.


End file.
